


If you could only see me

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nothing but a silent watcher, keeping constant vigil over the one who would never know about his feelings. Short Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could only see me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 14, 2012

**C.M.D: Just a little drabble I wrote ages ago. I kept it sitting on my computer, thinking I'd expand upon it but... nothing ever came. Still, it's really good on its own I think, so I might as well share~**

* * *

"I don't understand it..."

His voice was a whisper that hardly stirred the air; tiny and soft as he confessed them to the night. The huge frame on the berth shifted some in recharge, no doubt the by-product of advanced sensors detecting the faint vibrations, no matter how quiet the whisperer had been.

The watcher didn't mind. He stood as he was, directly at the end of the other's berth, unafraid should the other suddenly rise.

It was not like he could been seen by anyone or anything anyways...

"My processor... my spark..." Golden optics softened; dimmed. "It's all so confusing... I wish it weren't so, but... but then that would mean giving up you..."

He looked upwards again, saving the calm, rugged faceplates to his archives as he watched the other mech slumber still. The sight made his spark pulse erratically.

"I...I-i am too consumed by you to stop..."

Like silence, he moved, hanging over the unknowing mech. Anxiously, he debated with himself the impact of his actions; but was quick to throw away concern and care aside. Needing it -more than he would ever dare admit- the watcher leaned in, pressing pale lip components against the other's softly. He tried not to be greedy, or moan, when the bare contact was made. Just an astrosecond, and even that took all his strength to pull back from.

He did not miss the gentle, little sigh that escaped the thicker mech's intakes as he pulled away.

"Oh... my handsome Hound." Delicate servos hovered over the tracker's cheekplates; wanting to cup them, but knowing that he couldn't. He never could... Optics shuttered until they were nearly offline all together, the stranger pulling his servos back down to his side.

"Sleep well," he whispered, retreating to the dark corner of the room again, where he would stand and watch. Just like he always did. Yearning to bridge the distance between them, but unable to. "I pray you might someday dream of me..."

Silence fell again, and the mech continued to recharge undisturbed, never aware of the spectre watching over him.

* * *

**C.M.D: Can you guess who it is?  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
